dcnewgenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Emiliano Torres
"Toca mi esposa, y tú eres un hombre muerto! (Touch my wife, and you're a dead man!)"''' --Emiliano threatening cartel members Captain Emiliano Torres is a commanding officer of the Mexican Army's 502nd Regiment and the main archenemy of the Raccoon. He is a major antagonist in Outlaws, but is featured as the main protagonist in the film Warfront, which goes deeper into Emiliano's past. He has a very strong dislike of the Raccoon, and will do anything to bring her down, dead or alive, even if it meant using brutal tactics against ordinary civilians. He is voiced by Kamar de los Reyes, best known for his role as Raul Menendez in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Early Career U.S. Army Ranger Twenty-four years prior to the events of Outlaws, Emiliano was a corporal in the U.S. Army's 75th Ranger Regiment. He was in active duty in the Middle East. During the battle of Fallujah, a close friend of his, PFC McRaven, was shot by an insurgent sniper. Emiliano urged his commanding officer to allow him to help him, but the unit was already ordered to pull back. He was full of regret after that moment, leaving a friend to die. Back in Fort Pancho in New Mexico a year later, Emiliano, overwhelmed by his friend's death, started aggressively attacking the U.S. soldiers in the camp, armed only with a hatchet. During the rampage, Emiliano also kills his U.S. Army commanding officer in a rage, and escapes into Mexico. The Pentagon reported that Emiliano has gone A.W.O.L. Temporary Retirement Emiliano made his way back to his hometown in Torreon, Mexico. Overwhelmed by all the years of bloodshed, he decided to retire from military service. But the problem is that he was living in the city's poor sector, with little money to spare. Cartel Because he was poor and desperate to make money, Emiliano joined the local cartel, led by kingpin Sergio Valdez. Emiliano quickly proven himself a trustworthy associate, and Valdez paid him a great deal. One other day, Emiliano was tasked by Valdez to meet with another cartel contact in the city. The contact's name is Alejandra Obregon, the niece of another cartel leader. Shortly after meeting her, Emiliano quickly fell in love with Alejandra, and the two married. The next year, they had a daughter named Emilia. Knowing that he has a family and a large fortune for himself, Emiliano started taking advantage of his contracts with Valdez, reaping all the profits towards himself. He became so powerful and influential that he even started his own cartel. Outraged, Valdez ordred his men to attack Emiliano's villa. Emiliano's men were able to sercure Emilia, but Valdez's men took Alejandra hostage, and she is to be held until Emiliano reaches an accord that will demand him to step down. Emiliano, refusing to step down, viciously knocked out Valdez, and started to make his way towards the place where they are holding his wife. Having killed many of Valdez's men with his hatchet, he reaches Alejandra safely. But then, Valdez emerges from behind and loaded his Desert Eagle. Aiming at Emiliano, Valdez pulled the trigger, but Alejandra leaped in the way, taking the bullet. Valdez escapes, and Alejandra died within seconds. Having lost his closest friend and his wife, Emiliano decided to come out of military retirement, bent on taking revenge on Valdez. 502nd Special Forces Regiment Emiliano was then retrained under Captain Diego Garza, the commanding officer of the 502nd Regimente Fuerzas Especiales, or "Special Forces Regiment", at the time. His first operation at the 502nd was at Puebla, Mexico, where there has been several cartel insurgencies. At the end of the operation, after brutally interrogating one of the cartel thugs, Emiliano discovered who is Valdez's employer--a Russian arms dealer named Andrei Vikharenko. For the next two years, Emiliano, now promoted to staff sergeant, has been hunting and rooting out Vikharenko's contacts, and he finally has a lead on Valdez's location. He's currently in some unknown safehouse in Cuba, where he is expected to meet with his employer. Garza's team then landed just outside of Santiago, Cuba. However, Emiliano purposely diverted from the team, and infiltrated the compound on his own. Stealth wasn't an option--he massacred everyone inside and stormed his office. Emiliano bitterly approached Valdez and, pointing his M9 handgun at his forehead, Field Commander of the 502nd Regiment "You're hiding an enemy of the state, are you not?" --Cpt. Emiliano threatening civilians 20 years after Valdez's death, Mexico had came under control of ultranationalist military forces led by General Alejandro Velasquez. Emiliano, now promoted to captain with Garza promoted to lieutenant general, became Velasquez's best man on the field, known for his brutality against revolutionary rebel forces and his many successful operations against them. The Raccoon's Archenemy ''"If you capture her, you bring her to me. I'll make that bastarda (bastard) talk." '' --Cpt. Emiliano personally ordering his best troops to capture the Raccoon. During the course of the civil war, Cpt. Emiliano is perhaps most described as fixated towards the Raccoon, bent on bringing her down, dead or alive, even if it meant using brutal tactics against ordinary civilians. He is known to even unjustly torture them just to get a simple lead on her whereabouts, most of which to no avail.